


In A Good Way

by sarah_dude



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Smut, sinning and smut, smut and sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/pseuds/sarah_dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine makes Therese feel naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Good Way

The second bottle of red is left breathing on the table top as Therese gets up to move. 

Carol doesn’t really pay attention as she walks over to place her now empty glass on the counter, but as Therese stands in front of her, gathering up her skirt to straddle her on the chair, Carol’s attention is quickly focused. 

It’s almost indecent how slowly Therese takes her time. One knee lands next to Carols hips and, as she moves her weight onto it to lift up her other leg, Therese doesn’t break eye contact. She doesn’t even break eye contact until she has leant in as close as possible, only to move to the side at the last second to exhale hotly in Carol’s ear.   

Therese breathes in to ask a question and Carol hears the words catch in her throat before dying. Instead, Therese brings her lower lip to trace the outer shell of Carol’s ear, and Carol’s not sure if its the wine or the sheer explosive need that makes her head pound, but suddenly it seems very important that she feels Therese touch her. 

She tries to ask that of Therese, wants to ask Therese to make her _feel_ something, but all that manages to escape her lips is a whine.

Its enough to prompt Therese to nibble down on her ear before dipping lower, biting gently on the sensitive area at the curve of her jaw. 

“I want,” Therese mumbles “I want I want I want I want…" 

Therese isn’t entirely sure what she’s trying to ask, groaning as her bites cause Carol’s hips to lift from the chair and grind into her. She braces herself on the back of the chair before indulging in long steady movements against Carol’s upper thighs. Her forehead rests against Carol’s and a thick desire spreads out from her lower back, winding up her spine and trickling down her legs. 

“I want you so much.” Therese whispers out, before kissing Carol slowly, taking her time to trace her tongue inside Carol’s upper lip before biting down and tugging her lower lip. 

Carol feels dizzy from the attention, her body winding tighter with the tension and pure need. 

“I want to feel how much you want me.” Carol says against Therese’s lips. It’s the best she can articulate with Therese’s body pressed so hotly against her. “I want to feel how much you ache." 

Therese groans and pulls away gasping. 

"Bed.” She pants. “I want to spread you out and fuck you so tomorrow you can be sore and think of me.” She leans in again, unsteadily. “Please Carol, please can I fuck you?" 

Carol closes the distance till they’re kissing messily, hands winding into hair and grasping at skin. 

"Yes." 

Therese steps back out of the chair, hitting her legs against the coffee table, but before she can fall, Carol is there, holding her steady. Therese wraps one arm around her waist and threads the other through the hair at the nape of Carol’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss. 

Their steps are clumsy, but slowly they make it across the small distance of the living room, pausing only to untuck shirts and unbutton skirts, but never breaking apart, letting clothes fall on the floor wherever and whenever they’re pulled free. 

Therese’s back slams against the wall and Carol takes the moment of surprise to lick her way down and across collar bones until she can bite down against the side of Therese’s breast. Hands grasp at her now bare thighs and before she can summon any protest, Therese, tiny Therese, has lifted her up enough to spin her around and push her against the bed. 

She squeals as she lands, and then laughs because she can’t remember the last time she was so aroused and so joyful. Sex with Therese, Carol has discovered much to her surprise, is fun - even at its most consuming. 

She wriggles up until her head hits the pillow and Therese throws a leg over her hips to straddle her once more, this time free from the clothes they hastily shredded in their stumble across the room. 

Therese’s eyes are wild and Carol feels her smile fade as desire tightens in her chest. 

"Do it.” Carol says, seeing the unasked question in Therese’s face. She lifts her hand out to rest on Therese’s shoulder, pulling her in. “Make me feel how much you love me." 

Therese trembles. There’s always been some part she’s held back and even now she’s scared to let it go. Carol tightens her grip, scratching her nails against the back of her neck, making sure Therese looks her in the eyes as she speaks. "I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to." 

Therese breathes out harshly, aware now that Carol’s understanding and permission was all she needed. She leans down to kiss Carol again, taking long moments to just revel in the scent and sound of the body beneath her, before slowly letting her hands run up the inside of Carol’s arms, her nails gently scraping against skin. When she reaches Carol’s wrists she tightens her hold, lifting them and pushing them down harshly against the pillow above Carol’s head. 

"Leave them here." 

Carol’s eyes are wide and she just nods, her mouth opening and letting out a breathy cry as Therese takes a nipple a bites down harder than she’s ever tried before. 

"Oh! God, Therese." 

Therese leans back and immediately Carol reassures her with desperation. 

"No don’t stop, please don’t stop." 

Their eyes meet again in a moment of understanding and methodically Therese begins to work her mouth, teeth, and tongue all over Carols body, her hands squeezing and scratching harshly until every breath Carol heaves out is a moan or a cry. 

Therese grabs Carol’s thighs and yanks them apart, bending down to bite at Carol’s hip until there’s a little bruise, one of several that she’s left scattered across Carol’s body like a treasure map to happiness. 

She winds her left arm under Carol’s leg, resting the back of Carol’s knee on her shoulder, before spreading her hands out on stomach beneath her, pinning Carol down. 

Carol’s head falls back as she feels Therese pause and just breathe against her before she feels her head move to the side, and she can’t stop the moan that starts down deep and rumbles up, unhindered and loud, as Therese sucks patterns across her inner thighs. 

The back of her head feels like its going to explode from the heat and pressure that’s built up and without being entirely aware that she’s speaking, Carol starts to beg. 

"Please, Therese please.” She gasps. “Please, use your mouth." 

Therese does, spreading Carol slowly and licking once. 

"Fuuuck.” Carol grits out. 

Therese settles in, nibbling carefully between licks to keep Carol balanced on the edge of pain and pleasure, before bring up her right arm to lightly run through the wetness that Carol’s provided in abundance. 

“Please, plea-” The rest of Carol’s words taper off into a high pitched keening cry as Therese enters, thrusting once, then twice as Carol’s body adjusts. 

Therese works a counterbalance, delicately circling her tongue around Carol’s clit in time to the steady thrusting of her fingers until Carol’s cries get louder and higher and she shudders once, then again, her head thrown back and hands pulling the fitted sheet from the corners of the bed, her entire body convulsing. 

“Fuck." 

Her body falls back against the bedsheets, unaware at what point her back even left the bed. 

"God.” Carol breathes unsteadily. “I doubt I’ll forget that in while.”


End file.
